Bad Moon Rising
by mellra
Summary: Whenever the group first met Gin, things went a little differently on the roof. This gave Tsukune a 'hairy' problem. Challenge fic.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing is owned by me. Nada, zip, zilch.

**AN: **This is a Rosario + Vampire challenge fic where during the arc where Tsukune and the gang first meet Gin. This happened on the roof where Gin shows his werewolf form and, in the confusion before Tsukune unleashes Inner Moka, gets bitten by the perverted wolf. Now, this is fanfiction mind you, when a yokai (which everyone at this point save Moka thinks Tsukune is) is bitten by a werewolf normally nothing happens other than some temporary paralysis. When a human is bitten, however, they become an Omega werewolf or a thrall (1) as they're sometimes called. This means the human takes the form of a werewolf every night after their first full moon and lose their intelligence when they transform, unlike a full blooded werewolf. This of course can be changed with severe training but is still a bother with a werewolf that is little more than a mindless beast. Also, the thing about thralls is that while they lack the speed of a true werewolf (though are still faster than most yokai); their physical strength is nearly 10 times that of a born werewolf, nearly matching an elite vampire's strength. Tsukune doesn't know what is happening at first but later the Newspaper Club discovers what happened to the boy after doing investigations on alleged wild animal sightings that have been going around campus.

This of course means the group discover that Tskune was human much sooner than canon and try to help the boy tame his new monster side. It also means Gin will be more involved in the group because a) it's all his fault this happened and b) he's the best candidate to help Tsukune tame his new wild side. I feel, however, that Tsukune won't fully master controlling his werewolf powers until the fight with the Public Safety Commission where Moka is nearly killed by Kuyou. Its then, in a moment of desperation, which he becomes fully in control of his powers and can use them at will. Also later in the story, if the author feels up to it, Tsukune can become a vampire/werewolf hybrid thanks to Moka, where he basically becomes a werewolf with bat wings and longer fangs and massively increased strength. Please keep pairings canon. Again, this is a **CHALLENGE **people, so I have no intention of continuing the story beyond this opening chapter. You want to see more? Take up the challenge or find a friend who'd want to do it. Also, if you do want to do the challenge please either PM me or ask in the review section. Any who, on with the sample chapter!

**Yokai Academy**

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled out as the young human was punted her way by their club's president.

Earlier that day, Moka was dragged into a plot by their president Gin Morioka, who had been trying to frame Tsukune into looking like a pervert while it was in actuality the upperclassman that had been perving on the female student body and had set his eyes on the pink haired vampiress. Thanks to the help of their friend Kurumu the succubus, Moka was informed of the plot. However, at this time Gin had decided to use force and showed his true form as a werewolf. An S-class monster that was in a similar league to vampires with speeds no mortal eye can keep up with. Tsukune had been on his way to help Moka, despite Kurumu's warnings, and had been attacked by the wolf-boy.

Stumbling from a low kick, Tsukune managed to stumble towards Moka and reached for her Rosario seal. At the last minute, however, Gin was suddenly on top of Tsukune, sinking his canine jaws into the boy's shoulder. The human gave a pained yell but managed to grab onto the Rosario, pulling it off as he fell to the ground. Tsukune flinched in pain as a burning sensation from the wound caused his body to seize up, rendering him even more defenseless than he was before.

**Bite-Sized Monster Encyclopedia: **_The bite of a werewolf can cause momentary paralysis for even the toughest of monsters…_

Gin have an annoyed huff as he spat out the blood that had got into his mouth. "Dang, didn't really mean to go for a bite, my monster instincts must have gotten carried away by the moon and all this excitement. Oh well," the werewolf shrugged as he placed a dog-like foot on the younger boy's back and pressed down. "Since you're now within my mercy I'll give you two options, either give up Moka nicely or continue to pursue her and die!" he declared with a wolfish grin, readying his claws in a striking position.

Suddenly, there was a burst of yokai that flooded the rooftop they were on. With a burst of light, Moka's true vampire form was revealed with bright silver hair, longer fangs, and deadly looking red eyes. Tsukune heard Gin commenting about Moka's true form, but the words became hazy as the world around him faded to black. The last thing he saw was Gin rushing at Inner Moka in a lunge, a perverted grin on his muzzle.

'Moka...!' Tsukune thought desperately before he blacked out.

"Tsu…ke up…ple…up…TSUKUNE!" a voice faded in and out of the boy's hearing before the last shout cleared the remaining fog clouding his mind. Wincing slightly, Tsukune opened his eyes and saw a teary eyed, and resealed, Moka and Kurumu looking down at him.

"Mo…ka?" the human mumbled, his body feeling incredibly sore for some reason.

"Tsukune!" the pink haired girl cried in joy while going to hug him. She was pushed out of the way by Kurumu, however, as the succubus pushed the poor boy's head into her ample chest.

"Oh my poor precious Tsukune! Let my hugs ease your suffering!" Kurumu cried out, quite ignorant of the fact the person she was trying to 'help' was starting to suffocate from her 'hugs'.

Fortunately, Moka was able to separate the two before Tsukune lost consciousness once more. The human gasped in pain from a burning feeling on his shoulder and the silly moment was broken. The two girls looked at him in concern as they eased him back down into a lying position, his uniforms coat being used as a makeshift pillow while what looked to be a bandana was wrapped around the bite wound on his shoulder.

"Wh-what happened?" Tsukune asked in confusion, looking around as much as his position and the pain in his shoulder allowed. "Where's Gin?" he then asked in worry, not spotting the perverted wolf anywhere.

"Well, after you blacked out Moka's unsealed form fought against that pervy wolf. It seemed close at first with Gin having a slight upper hand due to the moon granting him increased speed, but thanks to a lucky cloud Moka was able to catch him and send him flying off the roof!" Kurumu reported while Moka nodded in confirmation beside her.

"Well that's a relief," Tsukune sighed, glad that the upperclassman got his just desserts. Then, he noticed unshed tears gathering in the corner of Moka's eyes. "Um…Moka? What's wrong?" he asked hesitantly, only to be surprised a moment later when the vampire bowed her head in shame and started crying openly.

"It's all my fault!" Moka wailed, much to the other two's surprise. "I chose to believe Gin instead of Tsukune, and didn't listen when you tried to explain to me! Now you're hurt and it's all my fault!" she finished.

Tsukune, mindful of his wounded shoulder, grabbed Moka's hand gently, getting the vampire's attention. "Don't worry about it Moka, Gin played us all. I should have tried harder to warn you about him, but at least it all worked out in the end. And don't worry about this," he said gesturing to his bandaged shoulder, "It's just a cut; I'll heal up soon enough."

The human smiled gently at the vampire and she couldn't hold back her tears any more, though now they were tears of happiness. The group went into a hug and after resting for a few more minutes the two girls supported the boy between them as they led him off the roof to the infirmary. Moka had a thought nagging at the back of her mind but for the life of her couldn't think of what it was. The group was like this for a while before Tsukune asked a question that had been bugging him.

"Um, not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but where'd you get the wrappings for my shoulder from? I don't think I've seen either of you wear a bandana of this style before?" he asked.

Kurumu smiled brightly at that, "Oh! While Moka was taking care of Gin I made sure to dress your wounds as best I could! I didn't have any bandages but I settled for the next best thing. You can keep it; by the way," she said with a blush, "After all, what's a pair of panties between destined ones?"

This took a moment to sink in to the other two but when it did, Moka gained a tinge of pink several shades darker than her hair while Tsukune's eyes went wide; his face became a tomato, and blood spurt from his nose. "THESE ARE YOUR PANTIES?!" he cried out into the night.

**Time Skip: Several Weeks Later**

Tsukune groaned as he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been a few weeks since he first started into the Newspaper Club and things had been hectic ever since. The only thing that had been consistent though, was the constant throbbing that came from the shoulder where Gin bit him. He'd checked in with the school's nurse, even asking for a rabies shot just in case, but the woman insisted he'd be fine after a while. The wound, however, didn't seem to go away no matter how many times he changed the bandages. Tsukune mentioned none of this to his friends, thinking they had more important things to worry about than a minor discomfort he felt. The boy just chalked it up to the stress of being the only human in a school full of monsters that led to his wound not fully healing.

Getting up to get a glass of water, the boy walked outside to the nearest restroom. He barely noticed that his body had become red and sweaty, even if the night air was cool. Neither did he notice the itching sensation that had started plaguing his body as he idly scratched his sides. Suddenly feeling the urge to look up for some reason, the sight of the full moon filled Tsukune's gaze. He had never really appreciated the beauty of the astral body before, but for some reason the human couldn't keep his eyes off of it now. Shaking his head to clear his rambling thoughts, Tsukune stumbled over to the restroom and went over to the sink.

Putting the water on cold, Tsukune cupped his hands under the running water and drank a few mouthfuls before he splashed some on his face as he started to notice how hot and itchy he felt. Looking into the mirror, the boy couldn't help but noticed that he looked like crap. Once more, the human chalked it all up to being caused by the stress of living in a school full of monsters. His face was flushed and dark bags were under his eyes. He also noticed the beginnings of stubble forming along his jaw.

'Oh great, now I've gotta start shaving too,' Tsukune thought glumly. Was it just him, or did the stubble seem to be getting darker the more he looked. 'What the…?' he thought before he suddenly felt a stabbing pain that started at his shoulder and traveled through the rest of his body, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes!

Giving a chocked scream, Tsukune fell to the restroom floor in pain at what felt to be hundreds upon thousands of needles jabbing his body. Wincing through the pain, Tsukune was able to get a glimpse at his hand and gasped at what he saw. His normal human nails were being replaced by wicked claws, and dark hair was creeping up his arm until he could no longer see any skin besides those on his palms. That skin soon darkened and seemed to puff out a bit, like the pad on a paw. The pain intensified as Tsukune risked a glance at his body and noticed the hair was climbing up his other limbs as well. Desperately ripping his shirt off, the formerly human boy watched in horror as the hair continued past his limbs and spread onto his chest.

Suddenly, there was a sickening cracking sound and Tsukune bit back another scream as his feet suddenly lengthened, sharp claws also forming on his toes. His feet lengthened until they seemed to jerk into place and took on a shape reminiscent of a dog's legs. Then, it felt like his spine was being stretched out. Giving a pained groan, Tsukune rolled onto his transformed arms and legs while his one hand lowered the back of his pants where the pressure seemed to be building. Looking behind him, Tsukune saw his fur covered spine lengthen until suddenly, a shaggy tail was waving behind him.

"Th-THIS IS IMPOSSIBARRRRGHRAH!" he tried to say but the words were ripped from him when another sharp crack filled the air as his faced pushed out, forming a muzzle. With his tongue, which felt longer than normal, Tsukune felt his teeth suddenly lengthen and sharpen, becoming almost fang-like. The boy's nose suddenly took on a blackish hue and became wet like a dogs and his ears seemed to stretch out, become pointed, and pushed themselves to the top of his head. Trying desperately to grab the counter of the sink, Tsukune was able to push himself up on unfamiliar legs. When he looked into the mirror, the former human couldn't help but give an animal yelp at his reflection.

In a way, Tsukune looked like Gin's monster form but in some ways it was more wolf-like. His only recognizable features were his black hair that flowed down into his slightly lighter colored fur and his light brown eyes. Another sharp pain rang through his body, eliminating all thought. The newly formed creatures muscles seemed to swell a bit, causing the previous scrawny build it had to fill out. Also, its eyes took on a golden glow, erasing one of the last bits of humanity it once had.

**Bite-Sized Monster Encyclopedia: **_…it should be noted though, that when a human is bitten by a werewolf, they in turn become a werewolf themselves while yokai just experience the paralysis. These newly formed werewolves, called Omega Werewolves or Thralls by some, lack some of the speed natural werewolves have. They make up for this, however, in pure physical strength and savagery that is said to even give elder vampires pause. Unless properly taught, Thralls lack any sense of rationality or the ability to tell friend and foe apart. Approach with extreme caution. _

The newly formed werewolf burst out of the restroom. Blank eyes seeing the full moon, he tilted his head back and howled long and loud into the night, bats scattering through the empty school yard.

(1) This idea comes from an online werewolf webcomic entitled 'Peter is the Wolf.' If you're a fan of werewolves, this is a great webcomic to read and explores many different aspects of the werewolf myth.

(2) An idea I had for Tsukune and Moka until he gains full control over his powers. While initially not having any humanity in him, a part of Tsukune is able to recognize Moka's scent and is able to reign in his savagery. This leads to Moka treating Wolf!Tsukune somewhat like an overly large and wild pet dog.

(3) Big shout out to ratedn777 who did a version of my Sea Dragonslayer story entitled: Great Knight of The Sea and Sky Maiden. Check it out!


End file.
